Hypericin is a common constituent of several plants belonging to the genus Hypericum. The most well-known of these species is Hypericum perforatum, which is more commonly known as St. John's Wort. Hypericum is registered and used in Germany as an anti-depressant, but it's use in the United States is limited to the nutritional supplement industry and physicians who practice natural medicine. On-going laboratory and animal studies are attempting to establish a chemical and/or biological link between the observed symptoms and hypericin activity in treating mild cases of depression. Imperative to these studies is the establishment of a strict protocol for the introduction of standards, on criteria for which will be 1H NMR data.